Kingfish Tech
KF Kingfish Computers and Microprocessors or Kingfish Tech is a Lovian semiconductor company based in Noble City that develops computer processors and related technolodiges for commercial, enterprise, buisness and consumer markets. Kingfish main products include: microprocessors, motherboard chipsets, embedded processors and GPUs for servers, workstations, personal computers and embedded systems. Corporate history Kingfish Tech was founded on May 10th 1975 by a group of university graduated students from Nobel University. The company began as a producer of logic chips then entered the RAM buisness in 1979. That same year they reversed engernered an existing microprocessor and desgined and produced a series of bit-slice processors used in micro computers. In 1984, Kingfish moved torwards with its RAM Buisness to RISC Processors and first produced a RISC processor called the KFRISC. It also tried experementing with other graphics and audio devices. It had some sucess when it realesed with the KF9 A88 in 1986 but stopped there and changed its buisness model to make x86 processors and RAM as their second market. The first x86 processor was the Saturn 1st Gen relesed in 1987. During the same time they changed their buisness model, they tried again with EGA and VGA graphivs card and launched the KFVGAX and KFEGAX in 1988. In 1995, they debuted the KFHWZ, offering hardware support for early techniques of hardware-based video accelration. It introduced one of the early 2D and 3D accelerator under the name KF3DX in 1996. It also made early notebook graphics in 1997. The KFX line was launched at 2000 was launched which is a GPU and provides levels of features and preformance suited for the market range from X (High End) to B (Budget) to N (notebook). It was changed in late 2007 to Apollo, Zeus, Hades and Hera In 2009 processors were sorted to new catogories: x3 (Lightweight computing), x6 (Average Computing), x9 (Extreme computing), Saturn (Low of the range, budget computing), Neptune (Cheap Lightweight computing) , Triton (Servers and Workstations) and Triton Plus (Enterprise Servers and Workstations). Products and Technolodgy Graphics Products Kingsfish portfolio of dedicated GPUs includes product familes and other related technolodgy for consumer, profesional, enterprise and high preformance markets. *Apollo (branded as 'a' since 2012) - Consumer level PCI-E graphics cards for desktops. Apollo M is the notebook range of the graphics cards to use in laptops. It has a battery booster, external slot for graphics card and DVD acelleration. *Zeus (branded as 'z' since 2012) - Profesional level of PCI-E graphics cards for workstations and servers. *Hades (branded as 'h' since 2012) - High Preformance level of PCI-E graphics cards for supercomputers. It is targeted to certain industries only. *Hera - 3D Vision and real-life motion and visuals. Chipsets Comparson of current processors Processor Technology The first x86 processors, the Saturn and Neptune featured AutoBoost which boosts the startup by turning on the PSU, Motherboard, CPU, RAM, Hard Drive, and the GPU first and the rest of the system later. The key files to boot it up are stored in the ROM (read only memory). When reinstalling the OS however, after POST, you have to hit a key, normaly F4, to authorise, usaly a passcode or a fingerprint scan. During the years, Kingfish have been focusing into Enterprise and Buisness security by experementing with facal recognision, TPM intergrated with the processor and anti-theft protection. Triton+ Processors launch Failsafe Mode when hitted F5, a Linux operating system to carry on with buisness tasks and also to diagnose the problem and also to remove a virus. Intergrated Graphics The first processor to intergrate Apollo Graphics was the 17th Generation Saturn and Neptune processors. It launched the Apollo M line at 2007 and the Zeus M line at 2009 to stop using other dedicated graphics at any laptop. Category:Company Category:Industry